


Knock, Knock

by TheRealJ2MLovesDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 03:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14155635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealJ2MLovesDestiel/pseuds/TheRealJ2MLovesDestiel
Summary: A little springtime humor.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Many years ago I had a book of knock, knock jokes. This one was my favorite. Every year I share it again with my children and they still laugh, even though they are now adults.

Dean is in his room in the bunker when he hears his phone signal that he has a new message. After returning from their most recent hunt, he’d spent the morning detailing Baby. Now, he just wanted to relax.

**Trickster**  
Knock, knock.

**Zeppelin**  
WTF?!

**Trickster**  
Come on Dean-o, play along.

**Zeppelin**  
NO!!!!!!

**Trickster**  
Would you like an STD instead? Would Baby-bro be okay with that?

**Zeppelin**  
You wouldn’t….

**Trickster**  
Really? 

**Zeppelin**  
WHY. AM. I. ITCHING…down there?

**Trickster**  
So, will you play?

**Zeppelin**  
Yes…

 

**Trickster**

 

 

**Trickster**  
Knock, knock.

  
**Zeppelin**  
Who the fuck is there?

**Trickster**  
Ether

  
**Zeppelin**  
Ether who?

  
**Trickster**  
Ether bunny!

**Zeppelin**

**Trickster**  
Knock, knock...


	2. Chapter 2

Dean begins a conversation with Cas.

**Zeppelin**

I am going to kill your brother!

**SaveTheBees**

Which one?

**Zeppelin**

The vertically challenged one with the sweet tooth.

**SaveTheBees**

Why now?   

**Zeppelin**

He gave me crabs and won’t cure me if I don’t answer his stupid knock, knock jokes.

**SaveTheBees**

I don’t understand why crabs need to be cured? Are they ill?  

**Zeppelin**

Nvm. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Trickster**

Where are you?  Knock, knock.

 

**Zeppelin**

WHO’S THERE?

**Trickster**

Anna

**Zeppelin**

Anna who?

**Trickster**

Anna other ether bunny.

**Trickster**

Knock, knock.

 

**Zeppelin**

****

**Zeppelin**

Who’s there?

**Trickster**

Cargo

 

**Zeppelin**

Jesus!  Cargo who?

**Trickster**

No need bringing Him into it. 

**Trickster**

Cargo beep-beep, run over ether bunnies.

**Zeppelin**

The next time I see you, I am going to pluck your feathered ass and boil you in Holy Oil.

**Trickster**

My ass doesn’t have feathers.  Just ask your brother.

**Zeppelin**

Eewww!


	4. Chapter 4

Dean begins a conversation with Sam

**Zeppelin**

Are you with Gabriel?

**Sasquatch**

Why are you asking?

**Zeppelin**

Because he’s fucking with my life.  He gave me an STD and he won’t cure it until I

finish his knock, knock game. I am going to kill your boyfriend the next time I see him.

**Sasquatch**

You know that if you play the game, it eventually ends.

**Zeppelin**

Why do I get the feeling that you are in on it?

**Sasquatch**

****

**Zeppelin**

Bitch

**Sasquatch**

****


	5. Chapter 5

**Trickster**

Knock, knock.

**Zeppelin**

Please!  I can’t take anymore!

**Trickster**

So you wanna keep the pets I gave you?

**Zeppelin**

…no

**Zeppelin**

Go on.

**Trickster**

Knock, knock.

**Zeppelin**

Who’s there? …and you’d better have a bottle of whiskey.

**Trickster**

Boo.

**Zeppelin**

Don’t make me regret this even more than I already do.

**Zeppelin**

Boo who?

**Trickster**

Don’t cry, ether bunnies okay.

**Zeppelin**

****

**Trickster**

You’re welcome.


	6. Chapter 6

Dean stares at his phone for a moment and then throws it against the wall of his room.  He no longer feels a burning itch in his underwear, so he believes that Gabriel’s sadistic game is over.  Then he hears a knock on his door.

He gets up off his bed with apprehension.  This had better not be Gabriel.  Before he opens the door, he takes in a deep breath and begs Chuck to have mercy on him. 

In his delay, the visitor knocks again.  _Well_ , he thinks, _just do it, like ripping off a Band-Aid._  He is stunned to see Cas’ face on the other side of the door.  Then he looks down because Cas is holding something in his arms. 

“Hello, Dean,” he begins with his standard greeting.  “I was on my way down to check on you and Sam gave me these.” In each arm he is holding a small rabbit.  “Sam says their names are Ether and Anna. He also told me to tell you Happy Easter.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is not often that Easter and April Fool's Day coincide, so Happy Easter Fools!


End file.
